


bang

by spazmoid



Category: Free!
Genre: I made myself sad, M/M, Onesided, i based it on my life, makorin - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you just said it<br/>in a small "i'm sorry"<br/>that you can never be mine<br/>not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang

i cried out  
“you shot me”  
to the sound of my heart  
that was thumping so loudly against my chest  
as your eyes glared into mine  
toxic green, poisonous leaves of a beautiful flower

you had etched a target  
in blood and sharpie over my chest  
before taking your aim  
arrow piercing through  
as i try to stitch myself back together  
before i fall  
a p a r t  
all over you

but there is a symphony  
of “i” and “love” and “you”  
passing my lips now  
taking suicidal leaps right off the tip of my tongue  
and crawling into your ears

“too late, too late”  
my mind is shouting  
in a way that cannot outdrown the  
 **thump thump**  
of my hammering heart  
breaking out of the rib cage  
i trapped it in

ice cold  
warming up  
under your sunshine smile  
and i try not to  
really hard because you’re not _mine_  
you’re **his**  
i know it  
you just said it  
in a small “i’m sorry”  
that you can never be mine  
not really

(no  
don’t  
look at me  
not like _that_  
i can’t breathe)

i’m bleeding out  
everything i ever tried to keep in  
and my heart still hammering  
dying wail now  
as the gunpowder settles on your innocent hands  
because you don’t even know what you did  
what you do  
to me


End file.
